1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a light adjusting system, and more particularly, to a two-wired LED (Light-Emitting Diode) light adjusting system for LED lamp modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional light bulbs utilizing tungsten filaments are one of the mainstream tools for providing a light source. However the conventional light bulbs operate with poor efficiency, such that only approximately 10% of electrical energy consumed is converted to light, and the rest is mostly transformed into heat.
In contrast, LEDs are able to convert almost all consumed electrical energy to light. LED lamps are also light sources dissipating relatively little heat. Moreover, LED lamps require less turn-on time than the conventional light bulbs, meaning the light emitted by LED lamps reaches stable luminance faster. Therefore, LED lamps have advantages such as energy savings, less heat dissipated, longer life and shorter turn-on time, etc. As technology advances and costs lower, the conventional light bulbs are gradually replaced by the LED lamps.
However, transitioning light sources to LED lamps may force the user to alter use behaviors, such as ways of replacing light bulbs or ways of adjusting light, etc., causing inconvenience. Therefore, implementing minimal adjustments to the current system/wiring structure, as well as making light adjustment transitions from conventional light bulbs to LED lamps, are important topics when entering a new generation utilizing LEDs as a light source.